opowiadaniafandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Pamiętnik I
24 luty 1990 r. Zaśnieżona ulica, wieczór. W aucie siedzi małżeństwo. Ona już w zaawansowanej ciąży zaczyna rodzić. Jego decyzja szybka - Jedziemy do szpitala! Pojechali. Czy to była zła decyzja? Możliwe, że tak, niestety nigdy się nie dowiem jak miało być. On jedzie szybko, ale ostrożnie, nie chce, by dziecku i jego ukochanej żonie stała się krzywda. Wracają przecież z kolacji, to ich I rocznica zawarcia związku małżeńskiego. W restauracji byli tacy szczęśliwi! Wtem ona mówi, że odeszły jej wody. Szok, że to o miesiąc za wcześnie? Możliwe. Są już prawie pod szpitalem, on zwalnia, bo widoczność przez śnieg nie pozwala mu jechać tak szybko. Ona patrzy na niego, dotyka jego policzka i uśmiecha się przez łzy. Wtem ostre światła za nimi. On się odwraca i widzi rozpędzone auto, a w środku mężczyznę z butelką piwa. Już za późno. Uderza w nich. Jego kolejne wspomnienie to nieprzytomna żona. Akcja ratunkowa i szpital. Następnie nadszedł na niego sen, który był jak ukojenie, do czasu. W krainie Morfeusza znalazł się wraz z Renatą - swoją kochaną żoną. Otaczała ich światłość, lecz nie taka, która razi w oczy. Dopiero po chwili ujrzał, że małżonka trzyma w rękach ich dziecko. Chciał coś powiedzieć, lecz jego usta były zaszyte. Wtem odezwała się ona: - Najdroższy - zbliżyła się do niego i ujęła jego rękę - to nasze ostatnie spotkanie. Zmarłam już tam, na autostradzie. To nie Twoja wina. Lata, które spędziliśmy razem, były dla mnie najpiękniejszymi, jakie zaznałam. Te dziecko, które mam na rękach, to nasz syn. Nazwij go Tymek, dla mnie. Wszechmocny nie dał mi dużo czasu. Opiekuj się nim! Ja będę nad wami czuwać! Powiedz mu kiedyś, kim byłam! A najważniejsze, byś wybaczył człowiekowi odpowiedzialnemu za mój wypadek. Jestem szczęśliwa i chcę, abyście i wy byli. Do zobaczenia, Benedykcie Kaster. Obudził się zlany potem. Akurat w tym czasie pielęgniarka opatrywała jego nogę. Nie czuł nic, możliwe, że dzięki lekom, które mu podali. Po policzku spłynęły mu dwie łzy, kiedy się odezwał: -Czy moje dziecko żyje? -Przy porodzie były pewne komplikacje - odpowiedziała kobieta - Mały był przez pewien czas martwy. Myśleliśmy, że już po nim, kiedy serduszko zaczęło bić. To prawdziwy cud! Jednak niestety cudom towarzyszą tragedie. Benedykcie Kaster, zostałeś wdowcem w wieku 29 lat. -Chcę zobaczyć żonę i dziecko. - odpowiedział jej płacząc - to dla mnie ważne. - Oczywiście. Posadziła go na wózek inwalidzki i zawiozła najpierw do sali, w której leżała Renata. Chciał powiedzieć, że była tak samo piękna jak zawsze, lecz nie mógł. Piękne blond loki, które kiedyś tak uwielbiał dotykać, były całe we krwi. Jej usta, które całował na powitanie, te same, które zawsze się uśmiechały, przybrały siny kolor, bez wyrazu. Natomiast oczy, które Bóg podarował jej zielone jak trawa, tamtego dnia zamknęły się na wieki. Złożył na zimnej ręce pocałunek, podobny do tego, który uczynił raptem kilka godzin wcześniej i odjechał. Tymczasem dziecko obserwowane przez pielęgniarkę zdawało się jakby bawić z kimś. Lecz nikt się przy nim nie pojawił. Rozmyślenia kobiety przerwał dźwięk otwieranych drzwi. -Benedykcie, oto właśnie twój syn - powiedziała kobieta - Jak chcesz go nazwać? - Tymoteusz - odpowiedział ze łzami w oczach. I tak poznałem mojego ojca. Kategoria:Opowiadania 2016 Kategoria:Trenor Kategoria:Obyczajowe